


櫂愛 - Brilliant future

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 四期完結實時胃痛紀念2014/12/31
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 櫂愛 - Vanguard





	櫂愛 - Brilliant future

他穿過無邊黑暗的迷霧，走過了一片漫長的仿佛沒有盡頭的迷宮。  
這裡也許是荒野，也許是草原，他不知道這裡是哪裡，自己在這裡走了多久，只是感覺自己必須前進，即使前方荊棘滿途。  
“我……要到……去見……”  
他無暇思考自己無意識地說出的隻言片語的意義，也沒有時間顧及跌倒時的痛楚，只顧著追尋著腦海一直徘徊的某個身影，一心要走到出口。愛知壓下急促的呼吸，擦去額上的汗水，不停地追趕著，追趕著，在看不見盡頭的路上不知疲倦地前進著，仿佛他在很久很久以前就一直這樣，沒有原因，也不知道終點。  
不知道過了多久，前方終於出現了微弱的光芒。這裡就是出口，但也是另一個起點。內心有個聲音這樣告訴著自己。  
轉眼間一片耀眼的光芒包圍著他，眼前是一個身材高大的男人，逆光中看不清他的臉，只能隱約看見他的神情像是在微笑。他向愛知伸出手來，仿佛已經等候多時。  
對方一定也是和自己一樣，穿過了重重迷宮，途中迷路過，跌倒過無數次，才終於來到這裡的吧。  
毫無緣由地，愛知有種這樣的感覺。  
自己一定也是為了他而來到這裡的吧。  
這麼想著，愛知不由得回握住他的手。對方的手大而溫暖，輕易地就能包住愛知的手。這次不會再分開了。

一起走下去吧。

他對這句話等了很久了。

從廚房傳來了吐司的香氣。一直站在床前凝視著愛知的睡臉的櫂不太情願地移開視線，早餐的準備還沒完成，不過沒關係，像往常一樣愛知還沒有要起床的感覺。櫂想起剛才睡熟的愛知露出的微笑，自己不覺也變得愉快了起來。一定是做到了好夢吧。  
煎蛋剛端上碟子的時候，身後傳來了被子抖動的聲音，可是響了一會仍然沒有要起床的動靜。櫂在內心無奈地感歎了一下愛知的賴床，把兩杯牛奶放在桌上，走向床的方向。  
“醒來了嗎，愛知。早餐做好了。”  
“恩，櫂君早上好……剛才，好像做了一個未來的夢，但是想不起來了。”  
坐在愛知床邊的櫂動作輕柔地撫摸著愛知深藍的頭髮。  
“預知夢嗎。”  
“不知道呢，也許是的吧……要是記得住內容就好了。”  
“那種夢沒關係，未來是自己去創造的。”  
睡眼惺忪的愛知眨了下眼睛，輕輕的笑了。  
“真像是櫂君的風格呢。”  
“是嗎。”  
漫不經心地回答了一句，櫂的眼神裡包含著從未有過的溫柔。  
“說起來，我和櫂君相識已經5年了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“回想起來感覺好像很短，原來已經過了這麼久了……5年了，終於……”  
曾經灰暗苦悶得快要窒息的世界，現在變得如此的廣闊和光明。  
曾經以為會一直走在沒有交錯的平行線，現在終於迎來了道路交錯的一天。  
曾經一直苦苦追逐，感覺永遠遙不可及的身影，現在就在身邊伸手可及的位置。經歷過無數的痛苦和衝突，錯過和別離，現在心裡只有無限的感謝和珍惜。  
躺在床上的愛知眯起眼睛，露出幸福的微笑。  
“愛知……”  
“櫂君，謝謝你。”  
櫂放在愛知額上的手被愛知的右手握住，輕輕地摩挲著自己的臉。感受到愛知掌心的溫度，櫂用力回握了他的手。  
“該道謝的應該是我，愛知。”  
“不，我才……嗚嗚……”  
櫂用一個吻堵住了愛知接下來的話，然後看著愛知漸漸變得緋紅的臉露出了少許得意的笑容。  
“沒關係，我們的時間還有很久，接下來的路還有很長。”  
“是‘我們的’路，對吧？櫂君。”  
“恩，當然。一起走下去吧。”  
仿佛已經看見了充滿光明的未來的影像（image）一樣，他們緊握著手，相視而笑。

——未來有著無限個可能性在等待著我們。然而不管是怎樣的未來，總有你和我一直牽手同行。  
接下來的時間裡，和你一起走下去，步向屬於我們共同的光輝前路。


End file.
